The Sword and the Staff
by Frog1
Summary: Spin Off of Starseeded's Surprise Universe. Rodimus and he's, twin sister Arona must find a pair of ancient, mystical weapons in order to save they're mother and the rest of the planet.
1. Preparations

_I own nothing, but Arona. Thank you Starseeded for the help, dabbling in you're universe and the song; the song "St. Elmo's Fire is by John Parr. _

***Iotonian Language***

* * *

_Autobot Base…right before dawn…_

Rodimus turned on his berth, optics closed; he dreamed what could have been…

_He laughed with glee as his sister literally froze a couple of suitors off his aft, __***Thanks,**__**Ro!***_

_***Anytime, bro!***__ she said with a chuckle, __***If you could choose just one of them, the rest would get off your aft!***_

_Rodimus rolled his optics in annoyance, __***I want to bond with someone who see me as me, not the heir to the throne. Why don't you get bonded with Mirage? That would relieve some of the pressure off me!***_

_It was Arona's turn to roll her optics, __***I would if the slagger would stop being so stubborn! He believes he is too old for me! There is not that big of an age gap!***_

_Before she could rant further on the subject, a male voice interrupted the pair, __***Children, why are these two femmes frozen solid?***_

_***Uh-oh,***__ muttered the pair as their father walked toward them, __***How many times must I tell you not to do this Arona? Rodimus; unfreeze them.***_

_***They were bothering Roddy!***__ she protested, while her brother whined, __***Father, do I have too?***_

_***NOW!* **_

_Grumbling, Rodimus did as he was told, once the femmes were unthawed they quickly left their presence; once they were out of sight, the Prince Consort sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, __***What in Primus's name am I going to do with two? Rodimus you will have to make your choice soon, if nothing else, it will get these cyber-vultures off your aft!***_

_***That's similar to what I said,**__* muttered Arona._

_***As for you, my daughter, you're forbidden to go to the lab for the next cycle.***_

_***But, father!***_

_***No, buts!***__ he sternly told her__**, *I realize you're protecting your brother, but that is no excuse for freezing every femme he comes in contact with! You may be an adult now, but you are never too old for me to turn over my knee and spank your aft!***_

* * *

Suddenly, Rodimus was roused from his dreams by a familiar voice, "Roddy, hey, Roddy are you awake?"

Groaning, and opening one optic, he took a look at his unexpected visitor, "Blaster, why in the name of Primus are you waking me up at," quickly checking his chronometer, "3:00 in the morning?"

Blaster looked down at his friend, finally he blurted out, "Jazz wanted me to get info on your father from you. Jazz woke _me_ up from a sound re-charge just a little bit ago; she wouldn't wait for a reasonable time.

Groaning, Rodimus sat up and muttered as his body started to become covered in flames, "She doesn't know how _lucky_ she is that she is not _here _right now."

"What do you mean?" Blaster asked as he sat down beside him on the berth.

"It means that I am just starting come into my full power," he explained, "and I have no control over it until is settles down; so if Jazz was here when you told me this little bit of info…" He suddenly threw a fireball at the wall, which left a deep, black mark, "It would take all my will power _not_ to burn her to a crisp!"

Gulping, Blaster said, "So, you're fire thingy acts up with your emotions?"

"YES!" he yelled, and then took several deep breaths to calm down, silence reigned over the room; finally Blaster asked, "So, any nice femmes on Ioton?"

Rodimus chuckled in amusement, "Yes, Blaster. In fact, Ioton has the reverse problem that Cybertrions have at the moment even before the war started on Cybertron. There are more femmes, than mechs on Ioton…the difference is so great that it is very common for femmes to fight over any particular mech…I believe humans call it, 'cat fights.'

"Really, do you think you can set me up with one?" Blaster asked hopefully.

Rodimus sighed, and started to shove his friend out of the room, "If I ever free Ioton, I'll try to set you up with one," he said sarcastically, "Now, for Primus's sake…get out of my room and be sure to tell Jazz that she can go frag herself!"

Once he certain Blaster was gone, Rodimus contacted his sister, ***Arona, wake up! I got new orders for you!***

* * *

_Later that day…Somewhere in the Mohave Desert…_

Arona informed Skywarp, "My coloring and certain parts of my head look too much like my father in his old body, and it wouldn't take Jazz long to connect the dots as the humans would say if she saw me. So, I need _someone _to drop something off for my brother. I'll make it worth you're it if you do this little _favor _for me."

"Mmm," he muttered, "What are you offering?"

Arona smirked as she showed him a small tube filled with a silver liquid, "One drop of this stuff, will age any high-grade energon at a faster rate."

"Really," he said with interest.

"Yes, it's my own invention," she told him, "The down side of it is that the effects of the high grade will multiply three times."

"It's interesting, but where would I find high-grade?"

Smirking, she replied, "I know Wheeljack, and ten to one credits he is cooking up some high grade energon in his lab."

Skywarp growled in thought, high grade with her little improvement would cause a lot of chaos at the base, but after the slag everyone has recently put up with, they could use another good party. Perhaps he could give it to Barricade and Starscream and not feel so bad for interrupting them. "Why can't Hot Rod come to _you_?"

Arona shrugged, "Roddy's got a lot on his plate right now, and he'll relax more once he's out of sight of Prime's optics. I assume we have a deal?"

Skywarp chuckled, "Deal."

* * *

_Later at the Autobot Base…_

"Hey, kid!" shouted Skywarp as he walked up to Hot Rod and Mirage as they were preparing to head out, "I got something for you!"

All of the other Autobots looked to where Skywarp was, not expecting the black Seeker since he was not invited. He ignored the glares while he did his business with Hot Rod.

"Oh?" asked Hot Rod, also known as Rodimus.

"Yeah," he said as he handed Rodimus the small package, "It's from your sister, and _she_ is not as obnoxious as _you_."

"Well, I have lot going on at the moment," he told him as he scanned the package, "And I don't even want to know what she _bribed_ you with."

Skywarp looked at him as he innocently asked, "Who said anything about _bribe_?"

Rodimus snorted in disbelief, "I know my _sister_, and the crazy slag she can pull out of thin air. By the way, did she have anything with her?

Skywarp shrugged and replied, "A large cat with huge teeth, looked kinda like one of those Sabre-tooth tigers from Earth's history,"

Rodimus sighed, "A large cat with huge teeth," looking up to the ceiling, "Why am I not surprise? C'mon, Mirage let's go."

* * *

_Shortly thereafter, outside of the Autobot Base…_

Rodimus shut his communicator off with a groan, ***I'm tempted to let Kup kill him!***

***What happened?* **asked Mirage.

***Apparently,*** explained Rodimus**, *Wheeljack sent Arona some of Earth's TV programs to help her deal with boredom, one of them was called **_**Power Rangers Dino Thunder**_**. Arona got inspired from the robots on the program which are called **_**biozords**_**. ***

***She didn't…* **Mirage asked in disbelief.

***She did,*** he confirmed, ***She took the DNA from a local animal that's similar to Earth's saber-tooth tiger combined it with Ioton and Cybertron technology.***

Mirage groaned, ***Why in Primus's name did she do that?***

***She was lonely,*** he replied, ***Primus help me!***

***Look on the bright side,*** Mirage told him.

***What bright side?*** Rodimus asked in disbelief.

***She will have an easy time creating human identities for both of you as well as currency,*** he answered.

Rodimus rolled his optics heavenward, ***As long as she doesn't do anything **_**too illegal.**_*****

* * *

_A few days later…in the jungles of Africa…_

John Montgomery smirked as he talked to the local warlord as they toured the mine, "Are you sure you can increase your quota?"

"Of course," replied Zale, "This is perhaps the largest diamond mine in the area, and the men whom are _volunteering_ to work the mine, are very week and superstitious."

John chuckled, "Good, hey…does this mine feel kind of chilly to you?"

Zale frowned in thought, "Yes, it's…" Before he could finish his sentence, darkness claimed them both.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

John Montgomery groaned as he awoke, and immediately noticed two things; one he was tied up and two, the very men whom Zale called weak were holding very sharp spears to his neck. Gulping, he stuttered, "Hey, um…I r-realize I am in a very delicate situation with you guys…but…m-maybe…we can m-make a deal?"

"And what kind of _deal_ did you had in mind Mr. Montgomery?" asked a female voice as the men before him parted slightly to let her through.

John, immediately noticed the beautiful white female with silver hair and blue eyes, "Oh, honey…" he then noticed the huge tiger with large teeth by her side, "JEZZ! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?"

"Samba?" asked the woman as she stroked the tiger's white fur and he purred in response, "Oh, he's my pet and still quite hungry…aren't you Samba?"

"Hungry?" he asked weakly.

"Oh, yes," she said as she pointed to a pile of bones and rotting heads that still had flesh, Montgomery immediately paled, particularly when he saw the head of the former warlord, Zale. "I do hope you can answer my questions, and I promise you a painless death…" she told him, "Otherwise, you are my pet's next meal."

Realizing he was going to die either way, he asked, "What do you want to know?"

The woman smiled cruelly as she said, "Let's start with the numbers of your overseas accounts…"

* * *

_The next day…in a hotel in Cairo, Egypt…_

The young silver hair woman sighed in relief as shut down her laptop and stretched out on the bed, 'Well, that takes care of that…we got identities, money, and even a diamond mine. It was so nice of that local tribe to give it to me in return for they're freedom, they even told me no one will enter it, though I do wonder why they keep calling me _Oya_?' Before she could go further into her thoughts, her communicator beeped, *Arona, here.*

***What slagging invention did you create **_**this**_** time?*** a cranky, mech voice yelled out.

Wincing, she replied calmly, ***Hello, to you too, Kup. And may I remind you I am of age now, and you have no authority over me.***

***You're not too old for me to turn over my knee and spank your aft, Princess! Now, what did you do? Your brother and Mirage won't even tell me, and I already know about that little potent stuff you gave ****Skywarp****!*** shouted Kup.

***Did it work?*** she asked, hoping to change the subject.

***It worked so slagging well that **_**Ratchet**_** had to go help Hook with the hangovers, now for the last time…**_**what in the pit did you do now**_**?***

Gulping in fear, Arona briefly explained about Samba, and when she was done, Kup asked too calmly for her taste, ***And just **_**where**_** is Samba now?***

***Uh,*** she muttered, ***He's hidden in a secret diamond mine that I recently acquired,*** then she quickly explained, _that_ little adventure.

*** I see,*** said Kup, ***At least you acted like a proper Iotonian to get what you and Rodimus needed, so I have to ask…WHY IN THE NAME OF THE PIT DO YOU ACT LIKE THAT MISFIT WHEELJACK HALF OF THE TIME INSTEAD OF A PROPER IOTONIAN PRINCESS!***

Wincing at his shouting, Arona weekly replied, ***Because he sparkling sat me and Roddy when Ratchet was busy, plus he comes up with cool stuff.***

A strange noise came over the communicator, and signal clicked off, Arona sighed and prayed to Primus that Kup wouldn't hurt Wheeljack too badly. An hour later, her communicator beeped again, ***Arona, here.***

***Ro, I **_**was**_** in an important meeting with ****Prime,****Keller, Prowl, and Jazz,* her brother told her wearily, *But, it was suddenly interrupted…do you want to know **_**why**_** it was interrupted?***

***I can hazard a guess,* **she replied, *Was anyone seriously hurt?*

***No,*** Rodimus said sarcastically, ***But, Autobot Base needs to be slightly repaired; Wheeljack is going to make a full recover after being buried alive; Keller and Prowl are trying to come up with something to explain the Earthquake to the local population; Kup is in the brig cooling off while Mirage stands guard, let's see am I forgetting anything? No, that's just about it. Do you have any idea what I got on my mind this moment, my dear **_**sister**_**? ***

***Before I invent anything like Samba again, clear it with you first?*** she meekly replied.

***YES!* **

She weakly chuckled**, *Understood. By the way, I've got our money and human identities, where do you want to go from here?***

***We're going to enroll in Indiana University as archeology students, that will provide us cover for our search; plus the famous Professor Jones usually hangs around there, we could use their help.***

***Professor Jones?***

***Yes, Professor Henry Jones the IV, he and he's ancestors have a reputation of finding **_**unique **_**artifacts.***

***We'll need all of the help we can get, brother*** she told him, ***I'll go get Samba, and we'll meet you there.***

***Arona…* **Rodimus started to warn her, but she interrupted him**, *Oh, don't worry! He can transform into a perfect, **_**normal**_**, human housecat! I'll be Ronda Primestar, and you're Ronald Primestar.***

***Primestar?*** he cautiously asked, ***Isn't that a bit close to the truth?***

***And who among the humans would be able to figure it out?***

***Humans, no. Decepticons, perhaps if they were curious or even cared to find out. Autobots, yes! Particularly, Jazz!* **

***Well, she won't know where we're going, so it doesn't matter; Anyway, why would she care?***

***Because she is a smart aleck who is too nosy for her own good!***

***Didn't you tell me she is busy courting, Prowl? She'll be too busy with him and possible sparklings to care about who our father is, Roddy. I'll see you in Indiana, Arona out.***

***I hope you're right, Rodimus out.***

* * *

_Autobot Base…Rodimus's quarters_

Rodimus sighed as he closed the communicator, leaned over his desk with his optics

closed and head in his hands, 'How do _they _handle slag like this?' he thought, 'Primus, I hope we can free Mom as well as the others, I don't think I am ready to handle this full time!' Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, sighing he said in the most confident voice he could muster, "Come!"

In the doorway, was the last mech he wanted to see, cursing internally, he said, "If it's about Kup, he and I have already had a _long _talk; he won't try to kill Wheeljack again. Both he and Mirage have agreed…" But, he never got to finish his sentence…

_Growin' up  
You don't see the writin' on the wall  
Passin' by  
Movin' straight ahead you knew it all  
But maybe sometime if you feel the pain  
You'll find you're all alone  
Everything has changed_

"I didn't come here to discuss Kup's recent actions, Hot Rod, if that is your _real name_," interrupted Optimus Prime.

He was silent for a moment, finally he asked, "To talk about what exactly?"

Optimus sighed, as he replied, "Shockwave shouted something to you over the battle lines, but I must admit I wasn't paying that close attention to him. It _sounded_ like a name similar to my own, am I right Hot Rod? Or do you prefer me to call you Rodimus?"

Once again silence, as the young mech stared at the older one, Prime met his golden gaze head on, finally the younger one responded, "Rodimus, part of my real name is Rodimus. Kup changed our names when we escaped Ioton, in order to hide us from Shockwave."

_I can see a new horizon  
Underneath the blazin' sky  
I'll be where the eagle's  
Flyin' higher and higher  
Gonna be your man in motion  
All I need is a pair of wheels  
Take me where my future's lyin'  
St. Elmo's Fire_

"I see, and what is the rest of your name, Rodimus?" But silence was his only answer, sighing he asked, "And what is your sister's real name?"

Trying to keep his emotions under control, he answered, "Part of her name is Arona, it means twin star in the Iotonian language."

"Ah," he muttered, "_You_ remind me of someone, Rodimus."

"Do I?" he asked weakly.

"Yes," Optimus said as his optics narrowed in deep thought, "But, I can't remember _who_! It's on the very edge of my memory banks, and then it slips away."

_Play the game  
You know you can't quit until it's won  
Soldier on  
Only you can do what must be done  
You know in some way  
You're a lot like me  
You're just a prisoner  
And you're tryin' to break free_

"Really? Perhaps, it will come to you Prime," Rodimus said but with very little hope in his spark.

"Perhaps," he agreed thoughtfully.

"Was there anything else, Prime?" he asked while he thought, 'Please, Primus! No more, I don't know how much longer I can control my feelings!'

"No," Optimus replied, "I hope you are successful in your mission Rodimus, Primus keep you safe."

"You too," Rodimus told him and once he was certain that the door was closed and Prime was out of hearing range, he collapsed to floor and quietly wept for the first time since his escape from Ioton. As flames started to circle his body, he let out a furious howl and threw a huge fireball at the wall.

_I can climb the highest mountain  
Cross the wildest sea  
I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me  
Burnin' in me_  
_Take me where my future's lyin'  
St. Elmo's Fire_

_Just once in his life_  
_A man has his time_  
_And my time is now_  
_And I'm comin' alive_

_I can hear the music playin'_  
_I can see the banners fly_  
_Feel like you're back again_  
_And hope ridin' high_  
_Gonna be your man in motion_  
_All I need is a pair of wheels_


	2. Dreams and Pranks

___I don't own anything! Thanks to Starseeded for looking over this for me!_

Ioton…

Queen Adrena sighed sadly, with nothing for her to do she would have been quite happy to think and dream what could have been; however due to limbo state of herself as well as the millions of Iotonian sparks such private, pleasant dreams was unlikely to happen…when every single spark knew her thoughts and she theirs. It was due to this state that her people discovered her darkest secret…she would die in a single cycle as soon as they were free from their icy prison.

As soon as her secret was discovered, her people cried out in denial and sadness, they knew there was only one way to save her life if they became free, ***Contact _him_! Make _him _remember!***

***He _can not_,* **she replied despondently, ***When they transferred _his _spark, he lost all memory of the _past_!***

***The bond is still _there_****!*** they protested, ***_Nothing_ can separate Star Mates!***

***Do you not think I know _that_!* **she cried out in despair, ***I've _tried_! But the bond is too _small and fragile_ that whatever I project, it does not make it to _his_ memory banks!* **For the first time, Queen Adrena broke down emotionally in front of her people, and then retreated into herself so they could no longer witness her grief.

The Iotonian sparks sighed with grief and anger, ***This is Lightning Shock's _fault_!* **cried out one spark.

***Yes,*** said another, ***But there is no _use _in crying over spilt energon, and if _he _had not imprisoned us; our queen would have been dead and Prince Rodimus would have been too young to rule. May I remind everyone the _last time_ a Regency Council had to be set up on Ioton?***

Everyone groaned as they remembered their history lessons, it was a pain in the aft to set up _last time_…by the time it was formed King Anar was already of age to rule and it took his entire reign to straighten out the _paperwork _that the early death of his father caused.

Finally, one spark said,** *Back to the topic at hand, Prince Rodimus and Princess Arona have just came of age and are too busy obtaining the weapons to free us; plus we must keep in mind that they have to keep an optic out if _Unicron _escapes and from _his_ last comment to Princess Arona, _he _has another way! So, that rules the Royal Twins out in helping the Queen!***

There was a murmur of agreement; ***What about Admiral Kup?* **asked one spark.

Another spark snorted in disagreement, ***The Admiral is about has subtle as a herd of Id'ouquas, and this calls for someone to be _sneaky_! How about young Mirage?***

***You mean _Commander_ Mirage from the slag I sense that boy has gone thru, he deserves the title,*** corrected another spark, ***And though he is sneaky, he has no experience in the _mind arts_!***

Murmurs of agreement after that comment, finally another spark asked, ***What about _ourselves_?***

Silence reigned among them for a moment, and as one they asked the lone spark, ***What do _you_ mean?***

***_He _is bonded to the Queen of Ioton, which makes _him _the Prince Consort of Ioto**n,*explained the spark, ***_He_ is bonded to…***

***To _us_,* **finished another spark, ***But, the bond is _weaker _than the one with the Queen or the Royal Twins.***

***It's still a bond,* **muttered another spark in thought,** *If we can send him _dreams_ of what _has happen_…***

***What _could have been_,* **commented another spark.

***And _what will happen_,* **finished another spark, ***It _might_ be enough to make him _remember_!***

Silence once again reigned, finally one spark asked, ***Do you think that _this _could work?***

***It is the only _option_ we've got!* **yelled another spark, ***The Queen will die of a _broken spark_ if we do not do _this_! And from what I sense from Prince Rodimus's connection, he is not entirely comfortable being a leader, a _King_, on a _permanent _full time basis just yet!***

There was a weary sigh, and then an agreement from the collective spark…they divided themselves into two groups; one group would distract Queen Adrena from what _they _were attempting to do, another group would send the dreams to her Star Mate and Prince Consort of Ioton. Both groups prayed to Primus that their _plan_ would work!

* * *

_Autobot Headquarters…Jazz's room…2:00 A.M._

Jazz snoozed quite contently on her berth, dreaming of a future with her dream mech…she wasn't roused from her slumber when two blurs of fire, one red and the other blue, appeared in the room. They were phoenixes and each was sitting on a stereo sound system; the blue disappeared to for a moment and reappeared with a small, modified I-pad.

Meanwhile the red phoenix melted the wall around the door and destroyed the locking system to prevent anyone from easily entering or exiting the room. It flew over to the blue phoenix and gave an inquisitive chirp…the blue one nodded it head to the connection to the I-pad and the sound system. Both of the birds chirped a little, and flamed out of the room.

* * *

_Indianapolis Motel Room…2:14 A.M._

Arona, in her human form, snickered as she quickly powered up her laptop, "_We _haven't done anything like _this_ in eons!"

Her brother sat beside her on the hotel bed, also in his human form of a young man with bright red hair and blue eyes, actually laughed out loud, "The _last time _was before the Big Freeze when that Gobortian diplomat would not _stop _flirting with mother!"

She too laughed at the memory, "Mother was _furious_! She made us write formal apologies to him, _and then_ we had to sit thru a lecture with A'kir on diplomacy!"

Rodimus rolled his eyes at the memory of that lecture, "Don't forgot that _test_ she made us take at the end of her lecture!"

Arona chuckled in response, and sadly commented, "We haven't laughed like _this _in eons!"

Rodimus gave her a half, weary smile and said, "There hasn't been _nothing_ to laugh about, Arona. We had to grow up mentally too fast, there was no more time to be kid."

She smiled wearily in return, "Hopefully the next generation won't have to grow up in a war torn world," sighing, she changed the subject, "Okay, I'm ready…and before you ask, no one will know it was _us_! They'll think it was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!"

Raising a brow at her he asked, "What about Kup and Mirage?"

She snorted in disagreement, "Kup wasn't around us when we played pranks as kids, and Mother brought him into the castle as our tutor a cycle before Lighting Shock's attack. As for Mirage, who do you think planted the evidence on the Terrible Duo? He's _sick _of Jazz's pestering as _you _are!"

"Then," said Rodimus as he tried to sound formally as he could between his snickers; "As Prince Regent of Ioton, I order you to commence with the prank!"

Chuckling, Arona saluted, "Yes, sir!" She pushed a button on her computer, "Don't worry sir, this will be secretly taped and Mirage will give us the tape for our prank scrapbook!"

Remembering the scrapbook that was hidden in their former playroom on Ioton, Rodimus cackled with glee, "Remind me we have to get our scrapbook from its hiding place _before _we free Mother, if memory serves me right _she _was going to retrieve it before her unfortunate imprisonment."

"Yes, sir," said Arona and saluted again, "OH! The show's about to start!"

* * *

_Autobot base…Jazz's room…2:30 P.M._

Jazz woke up in shock as human music filled the room, "What the slag? She immediately noticed the I-pad and the connecting sound system; the sound of human children filled the air as they sang:

_It's a Small World after all…_

_It's a Small World after all…_

_It's a Small World after all…_

_It's a Small, Small World…_

Jazz screamed as she recognized one of the most annoying human songs on the planet! She tried calling for help, but couldn't; the words soon got stuck into her memory banks, but she could not concentrated on her com system. Whimpering, she tried stopping the song on the giant I-Pad, but she wasn't quite successful, and it just gave her another annoying human song.

_I Love You…_

_You Love me…_

_Were one big happy family!_

Screaming once again, Jazz repeated the process...and got another song!

_It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood!_

Jazz screamed in despair, finally she curled up on her berth whimpering, and praying to Primus that someone would rescue her soon!

* * *

_Indianapolis Hotel Room…_

Rodimus onto the floor in laughter, tears coming down his face, he said, "Thank you for not recording _sound_!"

Joining him on the floor with her own laughter, Arona told him, "Of course not! _We _don't want those human songs in _our _memory banks!"

* * *

_Autobot Base…10:00 A.M._

Optimus Prime sighed wearily as he headed for Jazz's room, she had not shown up for her shift and Prime was slightly worried about her. Usually Prowl would do this, but he was busy escorting Keller to a meeting with Professor Henry Jones IV of Indiana University; hopefully, Jazz would be all right and he could go to his room for some _sleep_, he did not get any rest last night to a most unusual _dream_.

* * *

_Prime's Dream/Flashback_

_A tall stately red and orange femme with golden eyes, stared at the gray and blue green optic mech before her…she was wearing a gold and ruby crown with a golden cape, plus she was greatly annoyed at the mech before her even if she did not show it. But, for some reason…Optimus knew she was annoyed and he himself as well at the mech for some unknown reason; even though he thought the mech had a perfectly natural reaction to flirt and flatter the beautiful femme before him. Suddenly, a green, smelly substance was dumped on the mech; barely missing the stately femme, her golden optics widen as she shouted furiously, _**_*Rodimus and Arona Prime!*_**

_Suddenly the scene changed, he and the same attractive femme were both meeting the same grey and blue mech, green optic mech. Optimus, himself, wore a cape except it was silver with gold lining. Suddenly, two young sparklings raced between them, nearly knocking all three of them to the ground, as the stately femme made apologies to the grey and blue mech, Optimus yelled after the sparklings, _**_*Rodimus and Arona Prime!*_**

_The scene changed once again, except this time it was in some type of medical bay, the beautiful red and orange femme was hooked up to monitors and her optics were closed. A green femme with same gold optics frowned at the monitors as they slowly beeped; Suddenly, the door to the room open, and Optimus recognized the grown version of Hot Rod, or Rodimus as he called himself, behind him was a white femme with blue flames and golden optics. Rodimus stared at the green femme, __***Report**,* __he ordered__._

_The green femme sighed sadly, she made a bow in their direction, __***Prince Rodimus Prime, and Princess Arona Prime**,* __she formally said, _**_*I am sorry to say that your mother, Queen Adrena, is dying of a broken spark. There is nothing I can do; if she and your father spark merged as soon as we were free, there might have been a chance. But, since they did not…*_**

_Silent tears went down their faces, and Arona finished the sentence for both of them, _**_*There is no chance she will survive, even if father was here.*_**

_Hoarsely, Rodimus asked, _**_*How long?*_**

**_*Not long,* _**_the green femme replied,__ ***I-I also estimate that there is a ninety percent chance that your father will soon suffer the same fate. I, request your permission to alert the Autobot Medic Ratchet of this possibility.***_

_Rodimus closed his optics in pain, and Arona groaned in despair, but before anything further could be said, the monitors stopped beeping and wailing sound was heard from the machines; the green femme quickly shut off the monitor and opened the stately femme's chest to confirm what happened…the beautiful femme's spark was no longer there._

_Choking in grief the green femme closed Queen Adrena's chest, with tears in her optics she faced her new ruler, _**_*Queen Adrena is dead, long live King Rodimus Prime!*_**

_Princess Arona silently cried as she kissed her brother's hand, and echoed the saying, _**_*L-long live the King__!* _**

_Rodimus bowed his head in grief as he muttered softly, _**_*Primus help me with my rule, and guide my mother's spark to her final rest!*_**

* * *

_In front of Jazz's room…10:15 A.M._

Optimus shook his head to clear it from the part of the dream that he _remembered_, here he was standing in front of Jazz's room for over a few clicks standing like a _rookie_, sighing wearily he muttered, "I need a _vacation_!" He was about to knock when he finally heard the song coming thru the door,

_C is for Cookie…_

_That's good enough for me!_

Groaning, he tried opening the door, but found it wouldn't open…someone had messed with the locking system as well as welding the door to the wall! Groaning again, he contacted Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Red Alert to help him rescue Jazz; after _that _was done he contacted Kup and Hound to track down who did this _aggravating _prank on Jazz.

Unknown to Optimus, Mirage silently watched him as he packed up his recorder and quickly got out of there!

* * *

_Indianapolis Hotel Room…_

Rodimus and Arona pouted as the screen on the lap top went blank, "Oh, slag!" they yelled together.

"Our fun…" said Arona.

"Is going to be ruined," finished Rodimus, "Optimus is going to rescue the bothersome femme."

"Do you think he'll figure it out it was _us_ like mother did with ease? Or worse yet, do you think Mother will _know_?" asked Arona, "She always had some type of parental radar that alerted her when we did something like _this_!"

Rodimus was silent for a moment and then negatively shouted, "No way!"

* * *

_Ioton…_

Queen Adrena narrowed her optics in suspicion, and marched over to where her children were connected to Ioton; she lightly touched the lines and briefly merged with them, when she was done, she yelled out, _*Rodimus and Arona Prime! If I could get my hands on you, I would turn you both over my knee!*_

* * *

_Later that evening…at Autobot Base…_

_Optimus Prime's office…_

Optimus groaned as he finished talking to Professor Jones over the human's communication system, he looked up when Ratchet and Prowl came in, "How's Jazz?" he asked.

Prowl wearily sighed; and let Ratchet answer the question, "GRRR…it's going to take a slagging cycle to get those _irritating _songs out of her memory banks and until I _do _she is going to be stuck in _my _med bay like a crying _sparkling_!"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are in the brig," reported Prowl, "Both Kup and Hound has found evidence that they are _culprits_."

"Let them go," Optimus quietly order them.

"WHAT!" yelled Ratchet and Prowl.

"They are _not _the pranksters," Prime told him and then narrowed his optics as Mirage came into the room.

"You wanted me, sir?" calmly asked Mirage.

"Mirage," drawled out Prime, "Give me the tape."

"What tape?" he artlessly inquired.

"The tape you made of Rodimus and Arona's _prank_!" he sternly told him, the mechs stared at him in shock."

"H-How?" stuttered out Mirage in astonishment.

"Mirage," Optimus said in a livid tone, "I _know _that _they _did it and _you _planted false evidence in the usual Autobot pranksters' room as well as recorded the entire _prank_! Now, give me the tape!"

Meekly, he did as he was ordered and waited for his punishment, and he didn't have to wait long as Optimus ordered, "Prowl, release Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from the brig; tell them what happened, _and _that they have my _permission _to prank Mirage without any _repercussions_ as long as _no one_ is caught with _him_! Mirage, your patrolling the around _our _area until Jazz has fully _recovered _or the _fully_ Autobot twins _prank _you! Whichever, comes _first_!"

"Yes, sir," muttered Mirage wretchedly.

"Dismiss!" ordered Prime, once he left the room Prowl and Ratchet stared at him in amazement, but Prime wasn't done yet. He took a deep breath to calm down, and opened a nearby communicator, "Rodimus and Arona!"

Silence came over the communicator, finally two voices answered, a mech and a femme, "Yes, Optimus Prime?"

"I have everything line up at Indiana University for you," he told them as evenly as he could, "Among your classes, is Art History with Professor Stowzer; he is the most _boring _professor on campus."

"Wh…" Rodimus was going to ask, but Optimus interrupted him.

"I _strongly_ advise that _both _of you pass his class with _no cheating_," he sternly informed them, "Otherwise, Jazz is going to _help _you on your quest. Do _you_ understand?"

They were silent for a moment, finally Rodimus said, "Understood. You know…"

"About the prank," finished Arona, "How did you find out?"

"That's for _me _to know," answered Optimus, "And for _you _to find out! Prime out!"

Silence reigned the office, finally Prowl asked, "How did you _find _out?"

Optimus sighed as he replied, "I don't _know_! I just had this _feeling_!"

* * *

_Indianapolis Hotel Room…_

Everything was quiet between the twins after _that _conversation, finally Arona commented, "It's _strange_."

"What's strange?" asked her brother.

"To feel _happy_ and _sadness_ at the same time," she replied, "I'm happy that _we _got our _first _punishment from Optimus Prime; but, I'm sad we got _caught_!"

Rodimus was silent for a moment and then agreed, "Me, too!"

* * *

_Ioton…_

Queen Adrena frowned in concentration and shock, the bond between her and her mate seemed to be slightly _stronger_! And her children…her children got caught and were punished by _their father_! _'What in Primus's name is going on in the outside world?'_ she thought to herself.

So deep in her mediation, she did not notice the sparks of her people leap with excitement, _'Perhaps, this would work!' _the sparks thought.

_TBC..._


	3. Meetings

I own nothing, "Monster Mash" is by Bobby 'Boris' Pickett and the Crypt-Kickers.

* * *

_Four Years Later…_

_The Office of Dr. Henry Jones IV_

* * *

Dr. Henry Jones IV sighed as he gazed at the picture in his hands…it had been five years since he seen his two boys. Jones the V would soon be celebrating his seventh birthday, and George is six years old this October; if is ex-wife hadn't forbidden him, through legal means, all contact with the boys… "I don't think it would be wise for the boys to see you," he sarcastically echoed his ex-wife, "Bullshit! You just don't want _our _sons to know that _their _father is not _physically_ perfect anymore! It's better to let them think _I am dead_! You prejudicially, bitch!"

"Talking to yourself again, Professor?" asked a feminine voice.

Looking up, he groaned and moved a wheelchair around his desk, "What kind of trouble did you or your brother get into _now_?"

"Aw, Professor," protested Ronda Primestar, "We don't cause any trouble."

"So that prank with the fountain and the Kool-Aid wasn't your doing?" he asked and then sighed at her innocent look, "Why did I have agree to _baby-sit_ _two_ _aliens_?" Before she could respond, he said, "That was a mocking question, so, why are _you_ here?"

"Roddy and I _finally _narrowed down where the first secret gate is located," the silver-haired woman replied.

"And where is it?"

Before she could reply, she was almost knocked over by a young woman with red hair as well as green eyes, "Professor, I have just completed my research…what are _you _doing here?"

Gazing at her follow student in amusement, she replied, "Informing the professor on my research of _Knowth Passage Tomb_ in Ireland during the Bronze Age. I am forming a hypothesis that the people living in the area during this period of time also viewed the site as a _gate_ between the living and the dead."

"_I see_," muttered her companion suspiciously while Professor Jones shot Ronda a look that he understood what she truly _meant_, "And what is your dear _brothe_r doing _his_ research paper on?"

Thinking quickly, she answered, "The invasion of the Vikings and they're influence on modern day Ireland."

Professor Jones quickly interrupted before the _conversation_ between the two females before they got into a _catfight_, "Brighid Jones, that's enough!"

"Uncle!" she protested, "Don't call me that! It's Gidget! I don't know _why _you put up with…"

"I said enough!" he shouted, "You may be my _niece_, that doesn't give you an _excuse_ to be rude to your fellow students! And Brighid is a perfectly fine name! Your mother loves _mythology_…"

"Yes, I _know_!" she interrupted, "That's why Dad is always willing to follow her to whatever _God forsaken place_ to prove some pagan myth has…"

"I'll just leave you two alone," Ronda quickly said, "Professor, Roddy and I arranged transport to Ireland as soon as the summer holidays start; do you want to come?"

"Yes," he immediately replied, "_Someone_ has to keep an eye on you two!"

"UNCLE!" yelled his niece, "You can't! You're…"

"I'm handicapped! NOT DEAD!" he shouted back to her.

As Rhonda left the pair, she shook her head in amusement and disbelief as she thought, 'No matter how much he _denies_ it, I just don't know what Roddy sees in her!'

* * *

_Meanwhile…across town in a private apartment…  
_

* * *

****

*So, how have you been Mirage?* asked Rodimus in his human form as he poured drink for his friend

The brown haired human with blue eyes, who was really Mirage, replied, ***Not bad, but **_**strange**_** things have been happening since you left.***

***Strange?*** he asked as he handed him the drink, ***How?***

Sniffing the drink in suspicion, he answered, ***Optimus Prime's re-charge cycle has been constantly interrupted; he's been having unusual dreams that Ratchet has no explanation for…sir, what is this?***

***Arona's version of human moonshine,*** he replied, ***Its safe for **_**our **_**consummation, but not for any human. Now, back to the **_**topic **_**at hand…"***

***Of course, sir,*** he said as he took a cautious sip, ***Mmm….reminds me of Kaga Fruit Juice from Ioton…anyway, Prime doesn't remember the dreams; but he has also been speaking in Iotonian Language at **_**random**_** times.***

***Really?*** he drawled in thought, ***When does he do it?***

Mirage shrugged, ***In meetings, conversations, etc. For an example, about a cycle ago Skywarp and the Terrible Duo were in a prank war. Prime contacted Starscream about it, one minute he was speaking to him **_**normally**_**, and the next in **_**Iotonian**_**. Starscream yelled at him to speak in a language he could understand, not, and I am quoting, **_**'in a musical gibberish**_**.***

***Mmm,*** Rodimus muttered as he sat down on the bar stool, ***Anything else?***

***Not with Prime, no,*** he answered, ***But, Kup is also acting **_**unusual**_** whenever Prime does; I caught him muttering under his breath about your parents' connection and Star Mates. I believe he is hiding something from you and the Princess, sir.***

Tapping his fingers on the bar, Rodimus's mind raced in thought, ***If I or Arona had **_**time**_**….* **He sighed in frustration, ***Mirage, I am leaving it to **_**you **_**to find out what in the pit is going on, if Kup is **_**hiding**_** something from us, I want to know what it is! As for Optimus Prime, I have the feeling it has something to do with his connection to Queen Adrena or the Ioton itself. Just keep observing, and tell me if things get more…**_**strange.**_*****

***Yes, sir,*** acknowledge Mirage.

* * *

_Later that night…  
_

* * *

Rodimus sighed as he walked around the park near the campus, in his human form, sighing he slumped down next to an old oak tree and leaned back against it, 'Star-Mates,' he thought to himself as gazed at the starry, moonlight sky, 'Where have I heard that term before?'

Suddenly, a female voice interrupted his thoughts, "Ronald Primestar!"

Sighing, he looked over his shoulder as Brighid Jones coming toward him, "Yes?"

"Stop it," she told him sternly.

"Stop what?" he asked in confusion.

"Stop dragging _my uncle_ into whatever crazy _adventure_ you and your sister are cooking!" she yelled, "He _can't_ use his legs anymore!"

He stared at her in amazement, "Just because his handicapped, doesn't mean his _dead_! Why are you suddenly as _prejudiced_ as his ex-wife?"

"NO!" she protested and then growled out, "Look, my parents asked me to keep an eye on him…"

"And I am fairly certain that they asked _him_ to keep an eye on _you_!" he yelled as he stood up to face her, "What would you say if your _uncle_ told you that you're _not allowed_ to go on any _adventure_ because you're a _female_!"

"He would never say anything like _that_!" she shouted back to him, "And even if he did, I would just say he was being a _narrow-minded bigot_!"

"Then why are _you_ acting like a narrow-minded bigot to _him_?"

She was silent for a moment, finally she whispered, "You're _right_…I…I just don't want him to get hurt, he's been through _enough_."

He sighed wearily, "Look, Briggy…I understand, but we're going to Ireland…not the Middle East! He'll be fine, you have my word."

"Okay," she muttered reluctantly, and then she hit him in the back of the head, hard.

"Ow!" he shouted, "What was that for!"

"For calling Brighid and Briggy," she told him as she walked off, "It's Gidget!"

Watching her, Rodimus shook his head in wonder, "Females! No matter the _species_, I'll never understand _them_!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…in a garage across town…_

* * *

Mirage shook his head in amusement as he watched Arona work in her gar…lab, she was working on what appeared to be a mechanical chair was singing along to some human music from a cd player that she put together from spare parts. Chuckling, he leaned against the wall to listen to her sing what appeared to be an old human rock song.

_I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the mash  
He did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
He did the mash  
He did the monster mash_

Mirage, tried not gasp as Arona wiggled her human form's ass to music, he gulped, 'Perhaps, I should just go…' he thought, but he didn't move from his spot.

Unknown to Mirage, Arona _knew_ that was he was behind her, smirking in cruel merriment, she continued to sing.

_From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes_

_They did the mash  
They did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
They did the mash  
They did the monster mash_

Mirage couldn't take it anymore; he needed to get out of there before he did something…_improper_, so as quietly as he could…he left as if Unicron was on his aft.

Once she was certain, that he was gone…Arona laughed out loud, ***Perhaps, I'll get **_**him**_** to **_**bond**_** with me yet!*** Still laughing, she continued on with her latest invention.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Autobot Base…  
_

* * *

Optimus groaned wearily as he dragged himself to Ratchet the Hatchet's domain, First Aid looked up as he came in, "Again, Prime?"

"Yes," he muttered as he climbed on to a berth, "Primus…where's Ratchet?"

"In the desert, making sure Wheeljack doesn't blow him self up with his latest invention," he replied and then sighed as he prepared something to help his leader to sleep, "Prime, we can't keep giving you this stuff! It's addictive!"

"I know First Aid," he told him, "Ratchet has already informed me quite loudly! If you have any ideas that Ratchet has not thought of, I am willing to listen!"

First Aid paused before he administered the drug, finally he hesitantly suggested, "What about human medicine?"

"Human?"

"Yes," he said, "Specifically, a psychiatrist, a human who specializes with mental problems."

"You think I have mental problems?" yelled Prime.

"Yes, and no, Prime. I think as the humans would say that your subconscious is trying to tell you something with these dreams. Maybe a human psychiatrist can help you find out what it is," First Aid informed him.

Prime sighed wearily, "Very well, inform Ratchet of your idea and both of you work with Major Lennox to find a suitable psychiatrist. Primus, I am willing to try anything to get a full recharge!"

"Yes, sir,' he said and then he administered the drug to Prime.

Unknown to them, they had an eavesdropper…Kup hummed in thought as he turned around and walked back to his quarters, *******Something or someone****, is forcing Prime to remember…why ****now**** after all of these eons?***


End file.
